Punk Goes Yullen
by Sleeping-Lion7
Summary: So I've done the 10 shuffle song challange...does it have an offical name? I've seen it across so many pairings... and these are what I came up with. Enjoy! x-posted to AllenKanda lj community


Title: Punk Goes Yullen  
Author: Sleeping_Lion7  
Summary: The result of my ipod being on shuffle 10 songs, 9 of them in Allen's POV  
Pairing: Yullen (Kanda/Allen)  
Rating: Teen for Language  
Warning: Language  
Genre: Romance, Humor, tiny teeny amount of angst  
Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply  
Word Count: 2,185

**The Challenge **  
**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them**

* * *

_**1. ~Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore-REO Speedwagon~**_

Allen stared down at Kanda and brushed a piece of hair out of the sleeping, gravely injured, exorcist's face, God, he felt like he was breaking on the inside. He loved the other so damned much, but he was _so damned scared _of being rejected. He shouldn't feel this way, Kanda already did so much for him, without even knowing it.

The other gave him purpose beyond being a tool with which to destroy akumas, gave him light, gave him direction, gave him a feeling of security just by being near. And suddenly he was crying, it hurt so damned bad to push his feelings away, he had tried so hard to fight the feelings, but he was unsuccessful, every time the other looked at him, his heart beat wildly and he felt like he was finally coming home. Eventually, when he knew he couldn't fight the love that was growing inside anymore, he just gave up and loved the other in quiet.

He was startled when a hand reached out to cup his cheek and a thumb brushed away his tears "Stupid….Moyashi…no crying…."

And suddenly he felt stupid because with that sentence and the action that accompanied it he knew he never had to fight his feelings of love and affection for Kanda, because right then he saw in the black eyes staring so intently into his own love and devotion equal to the feelings he carried for the black haired samurai.

"Stupid BaKanda, don't make me cry then." He said with a smile and a sniff.

_**2. ~Fading Like a Flower-Roxette~**_

Allen pressed his back against the wall in an attempt to hide from the exorcist known as Kanda Yuu. Cringing at the dark look that the other's face sported. That face, that face right there, was in his minds eye every time he closed his eyes, it haunted his dreams every night, and every morning the reminiscent of the dream, the beauty of what could be made him cry, it made him simply break down and cry, made him die, just a little, each time.

He knew he wouldn't be able to resist talking, arguing more like it, with the other if thoes dark eyes met his, though he knew he should ignore the other. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't let go of what he couldn't keep.

He sighed in relief as the other scanned the room then turned to leave, but at the same time his heart constricted and his sobbed silently in pain as he felt another piece of him wilt, knowing it wouldn't bloom until those dark eyes landed on him again. He felt like a pathetic flower, waiting desperately for the rain to grace its dying petals once more.

_**3. ~Release Me-Agnes~**_

It was wrong. It was unhealthy. It was hurting him, but he couldn't convince himself to let go. He needed the other to tell him to go, because he couldn't free himself from the chains he'd wrapped so firmly around himself.

He was better off with out Kanda and he knew it, everyone knew it.

Why couldn't he convince himself to stop caring for the other, the one who didn't love him, who didn't feel anything at all for him.

He supposed he could find someone else to hold him at night, but he didn't want any other, he guessed maybe he was just a masochist. He didn't need the heartbreak the other was force feeding him, it was slowly killing him.

He felt like he was spinning out of control. The other would have to let him go, because he couldn't tell Kanda no, he was just that weak against t.

"Release me," he begged desperately.

Black eyes bored into his "No."

"PLEASE!" He cried out.

The other smirked "Never, your mine."

_**4. ~Try Again-Aaliyah~**_

Allen pushed Kanda out the doorway with a wave, closing the door in the other's face. He wondered if Kanda would come back, he hoped so. It was a lovely date and he'd had a surprising amount of fun with the usually brooding and rude exorcist.

He needed to know if Kanda actually liked him or if he just wanted in his pants, he really hoped it was the first, Allen didn't do one offs or quick flings.

He played it shy tonight, leaving Kanda with a peck on the cheek and a shove out the door, but if the dark haired male sucked up his pride and came back, Allen would let him get a little farther, and if he came back after being pushed away once more, then the samurai could have it all. All he had to do was try again and show Allen a little love, which might be difficult for the other, but it was what Allen need in a relationship and he needed to know if the other could provide.

_**5. ~What About Love-Heart~**_

Allen grabbed Kanda by the wrist and spun him around "I'm talking to you, BaKanda!"

"And I was ignoring you, Moyashi." The other drawled coldly.

"No! You're going to listen to me damn it!" Allen growled.

"Che," Kanda smirked with a tug on his wrist "I think not."

Allen wanted to shout, he was tired of playing it cool with Kanda, he was tired of trying to send subtle hints, the thick headed samurai was obviously not getting it.

Kanda thought he could keep going through his days like he was, but Allen knew differently. He thought he'd be fine being an emotionless bastard forever but Allen was going to prove him wrong because after all, _what about love?_, Kanda was going to need someone to care for him in the months to come, especially with the Noahs coming out of hiding.

Maybe he didn't know what Kanda felt for him just then, and he sure as hell knew he couldn't tell the other how to feel, but Allen was going to make sure BaKanda knew what he felt, and he was going to make sure he said it loud and clear this time.

He tightened his hold and stared the other right in the eye "You will listen to me BaKanda because I love you, and if I have to put up with feeling it, your going to let me tell you damn it!"

Kanda blinked.

(What is Kanda's reply? We'll never know because the song ended ;P)

_**6.~She's a Lady-Forever the Sickest Kids~**_

Allen stared at Kanda, why couldn't he have fallen in love with anyone else? He just had to fall in love with the person who hated him most? He was so attractive, so amazingly hot, but so amazingly cold, all at the same time.

Allen would honestly trade Kanda in at any moment for anyone else, Lenalee, Lavi, why couldn't he love one of them, but no, it was Kanda.

When it was just them, when they were alone, in Allen's room, it was okay, they didn't fight or scream or argue, because they where to busy loving each other, but the moment they where in front of people it changed, and Allen was tired of Kanda cutting him down and leaving him.

"Don't return to me if I'm not worth your time Kanda, just don't come back if you don't love me." Allen warned as Kanda began to stomp away after another fight. The samurai froze and turned, quickly moving back to him, long hair flowing behind him, _'he looks like a woman,'_ Allen thought amusedly.

Rough hands latched on to either side of his face "Don't be such a fucking girl." Kanda snapped before crashing his lips to Allen's.

_**7. ~Hero-Emery (cover )~**_

Allen stared at the stars, he was tired of being everyone else's savior, he needed a hero too. Wasn't there anyone out there for him? Wasn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed out there somewhere, where was his Hercules?

He needed someone strong, fast, a fighter.

Every night in his dreams, he would reach out, and a hand would reach back, where was that hand now, when he truly needed it? Who ever the hand belonged to needed to come soon, cause Allen desperately need a hero, desperately needed someone to love.

He needed some one who would brave blazing fires and raging storms to reach him, he needed someone who would jump in front of an akuma for him.

A dark figure fell over him, blocking the moon from his vision. A drop of blood fell from the others bandaged wounds and hit his cheek.

"Get some rest fucking moyashi, if you fall behind again, I'm leaving you behind."

Allen blinked, when had Kanda gotten that wound…..? Was it from the fight? He remembered the level threes closing in, he managed to lash out and take down two, but the second one had pretty much exhausted him before he managed to take it out. He remembered the third akuma cackling merrily as Allen's eyes fell closed and he dropped forward. Then he remembered that the blow never fell, he remembered a very male grunt from above him then a voice yelling out 'Mugen!'

Allen blinked and smiled, maybe he'd found his hero after all "Then name's Allen BaKanda, A-L-L-E-N."

"Che."

_**8. ~You Love-The Outfield~**_

Kanda knew Allen like his lovers older, and he knew Allen would do anything for them. It made him smirk, Allen wanted to use him for a bit? He had no issue with it, especially when Allen's current squeeze, a finder who's name couldn't remember was gone. No matter who he dated Allen always came back to him, he just had to wait a little.

It was odd to Kanda how much he actually cared for the stupid moyashi, he guessed it was because he really didn't have anyone else, and Allen was always there, even when he was in trouble.

Maybe he let Allen use him in this manner because he used Allen too, yes Allen would do anything for him, but Kanda would do anything for his moyashi too. Maybe that's why Allen came back to his room and his arms even when he had another waiting for him.

Because maybe it was Allen's love he needed but Allen needed Kanda's to, and if they used each other it was okay because it was just how their love worked.

_**9. ~Sticking With You-Addison Road~**_

Allen rolled his eyes as Kanda continued to rant and yell, calling him every name the dark haired man could think of. The older man just didn't get it, he could scream and shout and fight with him all he wanted, Allen wasn't leaving. If he had to jump then he would he would leap over that edge and never look back and never look down. He was sticking with Kanda weather the other liked it or not .

Allen would push and push and push until Kanda's walls came down around him, if only for him. Kanda thought he walked his path alone, but he didn't and he never would, because Allen was there beside him, no matter what kind of tantrum the samurai threw, no matter how much he tried to shut Allen out, the white haired boy would stay, because he loved the pig-headed Japanese more then anyone or anything in the world.

He would put up with the screaming and fighting, because that's what it meant to love Kanda, it meant he would take the fierce pride, the rude, cutting comments, along with the gentle touches and kisses and he would smile, because he was sticking with Kanda no matter what.

_**10. ~Your Love is My Drug-Ke$sha~**_

Allen couldn't figure it out, he was obsessed, addicted even, to _Kanda_. To his touches and kisses, even to his rude remarks and cold demeanor.

The white haired exorcist stayed up at night, thinking about the other so much it made him want to beat his head into the wall.

He didn't know what it was about the other, but whatever it was he loved it. He didn't care what anyone else said, the feelings Kanda gave him when they where together made up for the ache he felt when they were apart.

Lavi and Lenalee thought he'd lost his mind, told him maybe he should stay away from the dark haired exorcist, find someone else, but he just couldn't help it, he needed the other like he needed air.

He shook his head, and brushed a soft kiss against the lips that where inches above his. Maybe Kanda's love was a drug to him, but that was okay, he could live with that as long as Kanda loved him back.

* * *

My favorite was 5. What About Love. What was yours? Leave a comment and tell me! I wanna see which song/drabble you liked the best!


End file.
